In recent years there has been a trend to reduce the thickness of electronic devices. Problems arise during the formation of the covers of thin electronic devices. The covers are commonly formed by injection molding and the conditions required for injection molding, i.e. the high temperature of the material and the force with which the injection molded material enters the mold, may damage sensitive electronic components.
Therefore it is advantageous to produce a way of assembling an electronic device without damaging the electronic components and without increasing the thickness of the device.